Scared
by shopgirl152
Summary: Isabella has always been a strong, independent woman. She's never been scared of anything. But three days after that fateful labor day weekend in Pensacola, she's about to discover something that will change her entire life. And she's absolutely terrified. AU. Not Just a Summer Fling Spinoff
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **You probably don't have to read Not Just a Summer Fling to understand this, but if you want to know how things shake out at the end, I recommend it.

* * *

"And then, he took my hand in his, brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of it." Gretchen smiled softly. "I can't believe I had to tell him good-bye..." she sighed. "That weekend was amazing."

"Did you get his number?" Katie leaned across the table, eyeing her friend.

"No. But I gave him mine. He said he'd definitely call me."

"Wow. Sounds like you guys had an unforgettable weekend. What with you and Ferb and Adyson and Bu-"

"Buford?" Adyson scoffed. "Oh please. That was a one time thing. I'm already over that louse."

"Really? Then how come you've been sulking ever since we got here?" Gretchen asked.

"Because. I-" The girl scowled, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her shorts. "Okay fine. I miss him alright? Yes he's sort of crass, but..." she sighed. "We're made for each other..."

Katie giggled softly. "Wow. Even Adyson got bit by the Love Bug." She turned to the girl sitting across from her. "What about you Izzy? Did you find someone?" No response. "Isabella?"

"Huh?" The girl in question started, looking up from her breakfast to find her friends staring at her. "Uh...what were we talking about?"

"Izzy, are you okay?" Adyson asked. "You've been..." she snapped her fingers, trying to think. "Gretchen, what's that one word you use when people are really sad?"

"Melancholy."

"Yeah. Melancholy." The girl's usual playfulness dropped. "Seriously Izzy. What's wrong? You've barely eaten anything in the two days we've been here and you barely talk. Don't tell me you're not still thinking about Phineas."

"Phineas? Who's that?" Katie asked.

"Phineas Flynn. From the band Summer Still Rocks. Izzy met him over the weekend. They...kind of had a thing going."

"Summer Still Rocks. I think I've heard of them..." the girl paused, staring off into the distance. "Oh! Yeah! I've heard of them! They started off as this little band and they're trying to get noticed, so they've been touring around." She turned to Gretchen. "Buford and Ferb play in the band, don't they?"

"Yep. Buford's the drummer and Ferb plays bass guitar. Phineas is lead guitar and vocals."

"Phineas Flynn..." Katie smirked. "He's cute."

"Yeah..." Isabella sighed.

"What's wrong Chief?" Gretchen asked.

She looked at her friends. "I'm sorry guys. I'm just...distracted, I guess. I kind of don't feel well."

"Hey wait." Adyson realized something. "You didn't feel good the night we got here. I thought that was just heartbreak."

"It is, but I think something else is wrong. I kind of feel like I'm going to throw up."

"How long have you felt this way?" Katie asked.

Isabella shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Umm...since yesterday morning..."

"And you didn't tell us?!" Adyson glared at her. "Izzy, we're your best friends! Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know. I didn't want you guys to worry. Besides," she looked between her friends. "We were supposed to be here to catch up with Katie and have a good time remember?"

"Which is now marred by slight heartache for all three of us. But Izzy-"

"Bathroom. Now." Without another word, Isabella bolted out of her seat, making a beeline for the cafeteria exit. The three girls stared at each other before jumping up and running after her.

"Izzy! Wait up!" Adyson yelled. She ran after her friend, coming to a stop outside the cafeteria and glancing around. "Izzy?" She looked to her left, noticing a bathroom. She quickly pushed her way inside, the other two following. "Izzy, you in here?"

The question was met by the sound of puking coming from one of the stalls.

Gretchen cringed. "That's not good."

"Isabella?" Katie calmly walked over, gently knocking on the stall. "Izzy, how many times has this happened since you've been here?" A flush was heard and the girl emerged from the stall.

"This is the third time." The girl paused. "Maybe the fourth. I...kind of don't remember. I just feel...off."

"Come with me. There's something you need to take." Katie took her friend by the hand, leading her out of the bathroom.

Gretchen and Adyson exchanged quizzical looks before running after them.

* * *

"Whoa. You have your own room?" Adyson stared around the small space in amazement. "I thought you had to have a roommate in college."

"I'm an RA." Katie walked over to the closet, rummaging around inside. "I'm in charge of all the other girls on this floor. As a result, I get my own room. Lots of visitors though." She smiled as she stood up on tiptoes, peering into the closet. "Now where did I put those..."

"What exactly are you looking for?" Gretchen asked.

"Aha! Found them!" Katie reached into the closet, pulling something out. She turned to Isabella. "Izzy, I want you to take this."

Isabella took the offered object, eyes widening in surprise. "A pregnancy test? Why would I need to take a pregnancy test?"

"You said you've been feeling off and throwing up a lot right?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Morning sickness." Gretchen's eyes widened. "It...does make sense..."

"Yeah Izzy," Adyson piped up. "You did sleep with Phi-"

"Adyson!" The girl's face flushed with embarrassment. "You don't need to tell people that!"

She shrugged. "It's just Katie."

"Chief, did you and Phineas use any protection?"

Isabella's face turned a brighter shade of red. "Of course we did!" She clenched the test in her hand, stalking to the bathroom. "I'll take the test. It's going to come out negative. You'll see."

Isabella emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, the pregnancy test in her hand. She walked over to her friends, a somber look on her face as she held out the stick.

"Oh...my...gosh," Adyson breathed.

Gretchen's eyes widened. "Chief. You're-"

Isabella sniffed, a tear running down her cheek. "I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ho-how could this happen?" Adyson asked. "You said you used protection-"

"No, we didn't." Isabella swiped at her eyes.

"What?"

"We were both drunk, we were caught up in the moment and when I put the rubber band on the door, I wasn't thinking protection." She sniffed. "I was just thinking how much I wanted him." She began to cry.

"Oh Izzy." Katie pulled her friend into a sympathetic hug, letting her cry. "It's going to be okay."

"Yeah Izzy. Phineas said he loved you right? I mean, as bad as things seem, I'm sure if you just explain things to him—"

"N-no."

"No?" Adyson looked at her quizzically. "But—"

"Adyson, it's not that simple," Gretchen said, her voice quiet. "Yeah he loves her, but a baby…a baby changes things. It changes everything. Phineas might not even—"

"Guys." Katie shot her friends a look.

"No. It's alright." Isabella pulled away, wiping her eyes on the back of a hand. "I-I know what you mean. Just because Phineas said he loved me doesn't mean he'll want to be a father. Which is why…" she swallowed. "I'm not going to tell him."

"What?" The three girls spoke in unison, staring at her.

"Chief, I know you're hurting, but…I don't think that's the best course of action to take."

"Gretchen's right," Katie spoke up. "Don't you think that's a bit rash? Even if he doesn't want to be a father, he still deserves to know."

"She has a point Izzy," Adyson added. "Like it or not, it's still his kid."

"No."

"Isabella—"

"Don't Isabella me Katie!" She clenched her fists at her side in frustration. "I know what I'm doing alright? It's my decision and I'm not telling him!" Before anyone else could say another word, Isabella fled the room.

"Izzy wait!" Adyson jumped up, racing after her friend…only to find her gone. She sighed sadly as a light rain began to fall. After standing outside for a moment, she turned around and went back inside, closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Song used: Caught in the Storm by Katharine McPhee (from SMASH). Minor lyric changes.

* * *

Isabella breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of the door closing. She waited a few moments before emerging from behind the vending machine, glancing up at the room. "I know they're just trying to help, but that's not what I need right now." She sighed, slumping against the wall and palming her eyes. "What I need to do is be alone; I need to think. This is just to much to handle right now."

The woman clenched her hands at her sides, walking around the courtyard. "I can't tell Phineas he's going to be a father; what will that do to him?" She paused. "Maybe his reaction will be positive. But…what if it's not? What if he pushes me away? Or worse, what if he stays with me as a sense of obligation, only to end up leaving when he can't take it anymore or he gets tired of me?" She took a shaky breath. "I'm strong. I can take it. But…what if I can't? What if I'm just fooling myself?"

A tear fell from her eye. "I don't want him to push me away." Another tear fell as she walked to the middle of the courtyard, barely aware of the steadily increasing rain as she threw her head back, singing.

_You can push me away I can take it  
__I can make you a promise and break it  
__We know the way it goes by now_

_Running off just to see if I chase you  
__I pretend I know how to forget you  
__Still we get tangled up somehow_

A crack of thunder rumbled overhead and Isabella ran for cover, hiding in an alcove.

_Hear it thunder  
__And I wonder  
__How long would you hang on?_

_I'm caught in the storm  
__I'm caught in the rain  
__I'm caught in the rush that hides this pain_

_I'm ready to drown  
__But it's coming down  
__But I feel so alone_

_Just let me go  
__Or just walk away  
__If you love someone  
__You never let them stay…_

"Caught in the storm." She shivered despite the humidity before emerging into the courtyard, crossing to the other side of the dorms and making her way up a flight of stairs to the main part of campus. She turned left down a main street, looking at the various buildings.

_As the bars on the Bowri are closing  
__you arrive at the door standing frozen  
__You say you thought you'd find me…_

"Here." Isabella smiled at the thought.

_Tell me how I begin to forget you  
__when you keep coming back and I let you  
__love me unti you disappear…_

Her face fell. "That's exactly what he'll do if I tell him; he'll love me only to eventually disappear. He-he'll get tired of me. He-he won't want me." A look of anguish passed her face as she sank to her knees on the sidewalk.

_I'm caught in the storm  
__I'm caught in the rain  
__I'm caught in the rush that hides this pain_

_I'm ready to drown  
__But it's coming down  
__But I feel so alone_

_Just let me go  
__Or just walk away  
__If you love someone  
__You never let them stay…_

"Caught in the storm." Isabella's eyes widened as she shakily stood up, clutching a stop sign pole for support. "Come on Isabella; you used to be a Fireside Girl remember? You can do this; even if he walks away, you still have your friends. You're a strong and independent woman for crying out loud!" She smiled through the tears.

_Let me wash away  
__you can find me after the flood  
__Let me wash away…_

Her singing was quieter now, calmer.

_Caught in the storm  
__Caught in the rain  
__Caught in the rush that hides this pain  
__When you love someone…_

"You find a way to stay." She pounded a fist into the palm of her other hand. "I _will_ tell him I'm pregnant. And if he leaves, I'll fight for him. I'll fight with everything I have. I love him; he's worth it."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter took longer to upload; had to do some rewrites. Anyway, should be one more chapter after this, so stay tuned!

* * *

"Hey guys."

"Isabella!" Katie jumped up from her desk chair, running into the bathroom and grabbing a towel. "Izzy, you're soaked!" She wrapped the towel around her friend's shoulders. "What happened? Are you okay? We were—"

"I'm fine Katie." Isabella began wringing her hair out over a nearby trashcan.

"Chief, you scared us. I mean, you left here so fast and when you didn't immediately come back—"

"We thought something had happened to you." Adyson glared at her friend. "Where the heck were you?!"

"Just doing a little self actualization."

"What?"

"The desire for self-fulfillment, namely, the tendency for an individual to fulfill his or her potential. Maslow's Hierarchy of Needs."

Adyson rolled her eyes. "Gretchen. The human encyclopedia."

Katie ignored them. "Self actualization?"

Isabella finished wringing out her hair, toweling off the rest of it before attempting to dry the rest of her body. "I went for a walk and…well…let's just say I had a bit of an epiphany along the way."

"Which was…?" Adyson pressed.

"I realized that you guys were right; Phineas is the father and…he has a right to know. So…I'm going to tell him."

"That's great!" Gretchen smiled, walking over to the desk and grabbing her friend's cellphone. "Call him right now. Call him—oh." She looked down as the phone buzzed in her hand. "Izzy? It's…Phineas."

Isabella cautiously took a step forward, peering down at the phone, the other two girls coming to stand behind her.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Adyson asked.

She bit her lip, shaking her head. "It's to soon. I have to tell him when I'm ready."

"But you _will_ tell him right?" Katie put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Yes. I'll tell him." Isabella took a shaky breath as the phone finally stopped ringing. She looked at her friends. "If I tell Phineas I'm pregnant and he…doesn't want me, will you guys…"

"Help you raise the baby?" Katie asked.

Isabella nodded.

"Izzy, of course we'll help you raise the baby!" Adyson hugged her friend. "We're your best friends; we'd do anything for you!"

"You bet Chief." Gretchen came around to the other side, giving her friends a hug. "We'd never let you down."

She bit back a cry as Katie hugged her from behind. "Thanks guys. You have no idea how much I needed to hear that."

* * *

"Chief, you have to tell him. It's been four months." Gretchen looked at her friend's protruding belly. "By this point, he'll be able to tell you're pregnant without you having to say anything."

"Maybe it's better this way."

"Ugh. Izzy." Adyson groaned, leaning her head back on the couch. "You've been ignoring every phone call from him. "

"No I haven't." The statement was made with little conviction.

"Yes," Adyson reached over, grabbing her friend's phone and flipping through it. "You have."

"Hey!"

The girl's eyes widened as she flipped through Isabella's phone. "Oh my gosh Izzy; you saved all his voicemails." She counted on her fingers. "There must be _at least_ a hundred of them in here…"

"I was ignoring his calls; I never said I stopped caring about him," Isabella groused, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So go get him," Gretchen said. "Go get him and tell him what you should've told him four months ago."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Isabella shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She sighed, meeting her friend's gaze. "When you told me Ferb set up a website for them, I…started following Summer Still Rocks online." She sighed again. "They haven't been back here since September; they're touring the Midwest."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Adyson asked. "Check again."

"Um…"

The girl studied her friend for a moment. "Oh…my…gosh…Izzy, they're here this weekend, aren't they?"

"I checked the website last night. They're only here for two nights—"

"Isabella, we love you, but…" Adyson crossed her arms, staring pointedly at her friend. "You have officially run out of excuses."

"Chief, you need to go. You need to do this. Phineas needs to hear this. He needs to know he has a daughter on the way. Besides, you promised Katie back in September that you'd tell him."

"Also, if you don't go, Gretchen and I will hog tie you and drag you there."

Isabella looked between her two friends. "Okay. I'll go."

"Promise?"

She nodded "I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Geez. Took _forever_ to write this chapter. I wanted the same end result as Not Just a Summer Fling, but one that was a bit different than the original. Hopefully this isn't to much of a rehash. Anyway, last chapter guys; enjoy!

* * *

Isabella stood on the beach outside the Florabama bar, watching as Buford and Ferb pulled equipment out of the back of the van before heading inside. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Well, it's now or never I guess." She took a step forward, only to stop dead as Buford came around the corner.

"Yeah, I'll get the last two drums and the big amp and—" he stopped when he saw her. For a moment, he just stared. Then, his eyes narrowed. "Whaddya doin here?"

She swallowed, trying to appear confident. "H-hey Buford."

"Ya got a lotta nerve comin around here after what you did to Phineas." He sidestepped her, making his way back to the van before peering around the door at her. "Ignorin his calls and everything."

"I know. You're absolutely right." The words came out in a rush. "I should've returned his calls."

"Ya darn right you should have returned his calls. Dinnerbell's been mopin around here ever since ya left and the lack of communication just made it worse."

"I'm sorry."

"I ain't the one you need to be applogizin to." He reached into the van, groaning as he pulled out a huge amplifier. He went to walk away, only to cast her a backwards glance. "Ya know, Dinnerbell and I don't always get along, but he's still my friend. And nobody hurts Buford's friends." The drummer grunted as he shifted the electronic to a more comfortable position. "Not even girlie girls who break his heart. Like you."

"I…broke his heart?" She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. "I—"

But Buford was already gone.

* * *

Isabella took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves as she walked toward the stage, searching the red head's face for any sign of how he might react. "When I heard you were back in Pensacola, I had to come see you."

"Bu-but why? I mean, why here? Why now? I left you a _hundred_ voicemails; you never _once_ responded to _any_ of them." His voice was a mixture of hurt and anger and she glanced to the side, suddenly feeling ashamed.

"I know Phin, and…I'm sorry. It's just that I've been a little…busy." Her heart pounded as she turned her whole body to the side, slowly lifting up the black sundress she was wearing.

Phineas stood stock still, his eyes widening in surprise. "Oh my gosh. You're pregnant." He slowly backed up, sitting on the stage, hands gripping the edges. "Is it…?"

"Oh, she's definitely yours alright." She sat down next to him. "You're the only boy I've ever made love to."

"Really?" She nodded, turning away from him only to feel a hand lightly cupping her face, gently turning her back. His blue eyes searched hers. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Isabella swallowed. "I-I don't know. I thought that once you found out, you-you-you would—"

"Reject you?" A silent nod. "Izzy…" a soft smile appeared on his face and he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her to him. "Why would I do that?"

"Because having a baby changes things. Phineas, if we do this, our lives will never be the same. We'll have a baby and touring…" she pushed him away, standing up. "No, I won't let you do this."

"Do what?"

"Give up your dream! Look _around_! You're Summer Still Rocks! I read your webpage; you have a _huge_ following and if you give that up because of me, then—"A tear slid down her cheek and she choked down a sob, heading toward the door. "I'll just go. I-I really shouldn't have come here." There was silence as she made her way across the bar. Then…

"Izzy, wait." Isabella paused, stifling a cry as the red head walked up to her. A hand reached up, wiping the tear from her cheek. He said nothing more, only pulled her into a tight hug. "Shhh…it's alright."

"No, it's not!" She pushed him away. "Why are you being so nice to me?! I'm pregnant! Is this what you want? Is this the life you want? Phineas, this is a _huge_ responsibility!" Another tear trickled down her cheek and the girl sniffed. When she spoke, it was barely a whisper. "Are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure you want…" she gulped. "Me?"

"I've never been more sure of anything." He pulled back, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "I love you Isabella. I've loved you since the night I first saw you."

"Oh Phineas." She nuzzled into his shirt, breathing in his scent.

Arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. "We'll get through this. Together."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."


End file.
